Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for an articulating bed having an integral adjustable lumbar support incorporating dual actuation for lumbar penetration and position.
Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
The mechanical structure and drive mechanisms for such articulating beds must be able to support the weight of both a mattress and the occupant. Due to the size, weight, fabrication materials and configuration of the mattress and supporting structure, maintaining rigidity in the system may also be challenging. Typical articulating beds provide an upper body positioning element and a thigh and lower leg positioning element either individually active or with combined actuation. One noted disadvantage of articulating bed systems when both the upper body positioning element and the leg positioning elements are elevated is the tendency for positioning of the lower back in a curved posture which may result in undesirable lumbar strain. Lumbar positioning or support elements have been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,683,629 issued on Apr. 1, 2014 entitled ARTICULATING BED WITH LUMBAR AND HEAD ADJUSTMENT having a common assignee with the present invention. However, due to the differences in height and torso length of individual users, the relative position of lumbar support extension or penetration into the mattress to provide lumbar curvature may not be at an appropriate location with respect to the user's body.
It is therefore desirable to provide an articulating bed having lumbar support adjustment with reduced mattress interference and adjustability of the position for penetration of the support with simple and unimposing actuation elements.